


Kathryn's Back In Town

by Bil



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Filk, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bil/pseuds/Bil
Summary: Gotta get my old uniform pressed,Gotta pin a commbadge on my chest,'Cause tonight I've gotta look my best,Kathryn's back in town.Filk of the song "Lulu's Back in Town". (Also known as: Yes, I really am this crazy...)
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Kathryn's Back In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I owned them would I be sad enough to do this? :) And no, the song's not mine either.
> 
> A/N: At this late date I have no idea what possessed me to do this, but I've been singing this version of the song for years (and no longer remember most of the original words!).

**Kathryn's Back In Town  
** _(with apologies to Mel Torme et al.)_ **  
**

Gotta get my old uniform pressed,  
Gotta pin a commbadge on my chest,  
'Cause tonight I've gotta look my best,  
Kathryn's back in town.

Gotta get a coffee cup somewhere,  
Gotta shine my boots and slick my hair,  
Gotta make myself look Starfleet fair,  
Kathryn's back in town.

You can tell my Marquis,  
They've been grand company  
But Chakotay's sorry,  
And he won't be around.

You can tell the Cardies not to call,  
I'm not coming home until the fall,  
And I might not get back home at all...  
Kathryn's back in town.


End file.
